Pinky Promise
by Scotty1609
Summary: Wally West meets the Justice League when he is 7.  Violence, Tears, and DRAMA GALORE ensues!   JL Flash is BARRY ALLEN
1. The Truck

**I sold my house and I'm still 500 BILLION DOLLARS AWAY FROM OWNING ANYTHING HERE!**

**So leave me alone, you communists!**

Hawkgirl scoffed, leaning back in her chair, mace in hand, feet on the table, as she faced Batman. "Seriously? Luthor's showing up at Central City Orphanage and is donating _thousands_?"

Batman nodded. "It would seem that way."

Superman was furious. "It _has _to be a trap! Or... something!"

Green Lantern shrugged. "Luthor's a maniac, yeah, but c'mon, have you ever even _been _to that orphanage? It's a mess. Them getting thousands, even with a guy with a rep like Luthor's, is a miracle."

J'onn was looking at the pictures of the orphanage. Indeed, it was rather run-down. There were stains visible on every piece of the building, and the doors and windows were rusted and old, broken down. There were no pictures of the inside of the building, but J'onn supposed that they would be even worse.

Wonder Woman nodded to Green Lantern. "John's right. We can't stop Luthor from doing this- it would be terrible for the seven of us as well as the orphanage. They _obviously _need the money."

Batman spoke gruffly, "Barry, what do you think?"

Flash was brought out of his deep thoughts. "Wha?"

Batman rolled his eyes behind his mask. "This _is _your city. And you're going as an 'honorary guest', remember? What do you think we should do?"

Flash looked down at his hands as he twisted his fingers. His thoughts kept drifting off to his nephew...

"Barry."

Diana's voice cut him out of his thoughts again. "Wha?"

She looked at him worridly. "Barry, is something wrong? Besides Luthor..."

"No," Flash lied through his teeth, shaking his head. "No. Nothing."

No one believed him, but no one pried. "Back to the problem at hand," Batman said. "What is to be done?"

J'onn turned to Flash. "Perhaps some 'friends' of Flash's could appear at the festivities. It would be good for the press, children, and for safety precautions."

Superman seconded the motion. Everyone else agreed. Except Flash. He was miles away again. Batman ignored the obvious fact and spoke to the others. "Who should go?"

Shayera sat back with a scoff. "Kids _hate _me," she grumbled.

No one objected. Sadly, it was true.

John raised his hand. "I love kids."

"I never said that _I _hated them," Shayera objected.

John smirked at her.

"So, Green Lantern, Flash, and..." Batman's eyes drifted. Superman blushed.

"I've got to be there anyways, you know, for the Planet."

Batman nodded and turned to the others. J'onn wasn't going to go- that needen't even be said. He had to watch the Watchtower, and he also would just scare the kids. The Justice League did _not _need a headline like that... So, J'onn- no. Shayera- No. Batman eyed Diana, who shrugged. "I'll go, but-"

"No you will not," J'onn said suddenly, rising from his chair. "Copperhead and Cheetah are robbing a bank."

"How does he _do _that?" Shayera asked as she, Diana, and J'onn left the room.

"I guess you're coming," John grinned at Batman.

"Yippee," came the gruff, sarcastic reply.

"It's in an hour," Superman said as he stood. "I need to go get ready and meet Lois at the Daily Planet. See 'ya then!" He waved as he left.

Batman turned to Flash and Green Lantern. Barry was still acting odd, not his cheery self. Green Lantern elbowed him. "C'mon, Barry! Chill a 'lil bit. You need to smile for the kids."

Barry grunted and stood. "Well, I guess I'll go now. I'm supposed to be there a bit early. You coming?" He directed this question to Batman, who tried to hide a groan. It wasn't that he didn't like kids- he loved them, he just would never admit it- it's just... Well, Batman and cameras _don't mix_. That was painfully proven after last year's headlines: Batman Kicks Puppy. _Yes, _he thought to himself, _a sadistic Rottweiler that was biting my leg off!_

He followed Flash out of the room, Green Lantern right behind him.

Wally was fiddling with his long, orange locks. They were tangled up as they stood on end, spiking up in every which way. He looked like a cartoon character! He wore his newest tennis-shoes, the one that Uncle Barry had bought him for his birthday a few weeks ago (he was now officially seven years old) and the only pair of jeans he had that didn't have holes in them. He also wore a 'Flash' tee-shirt and a grin. He was so excited to see his uncle.

Wally only knew about his uncle being the Flash because he had lived with him months before.

When Wally was five, his father had killed his mother. After hopping from abusive foster home to abusive foster home (each one worse than the first, but definitely not as bad as his father had beaten him), his mother's sister, Iris Allen had been called. Wally went and lived with her and his uncle, Barry Allen, and came about that Barry was the Flash. After promising not to tell _anyone_, Barry and Iris had let Wally off the hook.

Then, about a year ago, Iris had died in a car accident.

Barry hadn't been the same since.

His bills had been running up, he had been fired, and he had joined the Justice League. He just didn't have time for Wally.

So, the Social Services had taken Wally away from his uncle and put him in the Central City Orphanage. He saw his uncle very little, only about every other weekend, but when he did see him, Barry spoiled the child with whatever he could squander- new shoes, new jeans (Wally often outgrew them, he was tall for his age), and, if he could (so about two or three times in the last year) a small toy. Wally now had a Flash action figure and a Batman one. He _had _had a Superman one, but Tommy Luis stole it and ripped its head off before hitting Wally with it. Those toys were Wally's prized possesions- well, those and the one thing he had of his mother's. It was under his bed, shoved against the wall, in a shoe-box. His mother's silver locket.

He didn't even know _why _he had it. All he knew was that it was there, and it was his. It _had _been hers, but now... It was _his_.

As Wally looked in the mirror, he saw a face- too skinny, malnourished- covered with freckles. His eyes were wild as his hair, a bright green, but they had lost their luster. Whenever Barry visited Wally, he promised again and again that he would get Wally back.

That hadn't happened yet.

Sighing heavily, Wally walked into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to get a drink, but frowned when the water that came out was brown. His stomach rumbled, and the boy whimpered. Tommy Luis had stolen much from Wally in the past year- including his lunch almost every day. (Tommy Luis is a mean, fat boy, in Wally's opinion.)

So, hungry and thirsty, 7-year-old Wally West made his way out to the small park across the street, kicking pebbles as he went.

As he got to the middle of the street, Wally didn't see the large moving truck coming.

And the large moving truck didn't see Wally.

**GASP! Read on to find out if Wally dies. :) (I'm EVIL!)**

**Reviews= Next chapter**


	2. Captain Cold

**I love the reaction I got from the cliffhanger! (and yes, I am evil) If u like dis Wally story, read the one I have under "JUSTICE LEAGUE- COMICS" P.S. It's called ****Wallace's Nightmare.**

**I OWN NOTHING HERE!**

**Warnings: Blood, violence, and CLIFFHANGERS!**

As he got to the middle of the street, Wally didn't see the large moving truck coming.

And the large moving truck didn't see Wally.

Green Lantern, Batman, and Flash (who had now perked up admirably since they were back in Central City) made their way down the street, all in their full-costumed-glory, down to Central City Orphanage. There were several children playing outside- two little girls, one a brunette and another with blonde braids; three boys, one a dark-skinned boy and the other two both with brown hair. Even more children were inside the building, slowly making their way out of the dirty, dank orphanage and into the warm summer sun of Central City.

There was one boy that stuck out to Barry Allen- one boy, maybe four feet tall, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, made his way across the street. Even at the distance that the three heroes were away from, there was no mistaking that fiery orange hair.

Barry's fake-smile dropped, and he grinned geuinely. He wanted to rush up to his nephew and hug him and kiss him as shower him with toys- but one: he was Flash, and that would give away his identity; two: the boy was very shy, especially around his uncle; and three: that would raise questions amongst Green Lantern and Batman, and, in turn, the Justice League. Plus, he couldn't afford to shower Wally with toys, as much as he wanted to.

It wasn't that Barry was afraid to tell the League about his nephew- the only person alive that he could claim was his own flesh-and-blood (well, not really, but anyways)- he was just... well, he wasn't afraid of the League or of Wally, he was afraid of what would _happen _to Wally.

If word got out to Captain Boomerang and Mirror Master and Trickster and Captain Cold about Flash's 'family', then Wally's life would be in serious danger. And if _Lex Luthor _found out- Barry shuddered at the thought.

No, no it was best to keep all of this under wraps.

Then, he heard the screeching of tires. Looking up suddenly, Flash gasped, his eyes wide, and froze. A moving van was about to slam right into Wally.

For once in his life, Flash was frozen solid. He stared, his heart frozen and leaping into his throat, all air devoid of his lungs, as the moving van approached. He wanted to scream, shout at Wally to run, but his throat was dry.

Batman and Green Lantern reacted.

Batman swooped down and grabbed the kid while Green Lantern slowed the van to a stop. Kids cheered when they saw the scene. Flash's feet and tongue un-froze, and he walked over.

Green Lantern and some woman that was helping run the orphanage that month (they couldn't keep a director for more than that) were talking to the driver, who seemed drunk. In the end, Green Lantern flew him to a police station. All of the kids gaped as they saw the Black man, his eyes glowing a neon green, fly away.

The other kids rushed to Batman, who was still holding Wally. The boy was shaking, clearly frightened by the expirience, and Batman- yes, _the _Batman- was trying to sooth him. Wally calmed down and Batman set him on the green grass outside the orphanage. Two boys- the Black one and one of the brunettes that had been outside when the heroes first came- sat next to him as he blinked, tears coming to his eyes. They must be Johnathon and Tyler, the two boys that Wally talked to Barry so much about (when he could).

Batman was being crowded by kids, and, shockingly, he was taking it pretty well. Instead of scowling with a death-glare, he only looked _slightly _menacing. Green Lantern came back quickly, and Flash approached his nephew.

"Hi, kid," he smiled down at Wally.

The boy perked up a bit when he saw his uncle. "H- Hi, Flash!"

Johnathon and Tyler stood, their faces full of awe. "Y-You're the Flash!" Tyler (the dark-skinned boy) said. Flash nodded his head, chuckling.

"Yup."

"Can you really run faster than _Superman_?" Johnathon looked incredulous.

Barry grinned. "We've raced a couple of times, but yeah, I am faster."

Wally stood, gazing at his uncle. His heart suddenly sunk.

Why hadn't _Flash _saved him?

Don't get it wrong- Wally was glad to be alive, but Flash was his _uncle_! Why hadn't _he _been the one to metaphorically fly in and whisk the boy off to safety?

Wally's eyes began to water, and he wiped his nose. Flash got down on one knee and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You okay, kid?" _Come here, Wally! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I just froze! I was so scared seeing you right there... I'm so sorry, Wally... I am SO SORRY..._

"Yeah," Wally sniffled. _NO! No, I'm NOT okay! You're my uncle, and you didn't even TRY to save me! No! You stood there while Batman and Green Lantern swooped in and saved me... Why won't you save me? All I want is for you to save me! Save me from HERE!_

Flash nodded and gave the boy a hug. As he stood, Green Lantern came over. Johnathon and Tyler repeated their actions.

Wally smiled innocently. Yeah, Green Lantern was okay, but Flash _was _his favorite hero.

"I like your shirt," Flash smiled.

Wally blushed. "You should," he whispered. "You got it for me a couple of months ago."

Flash ruffled his hair, making it even messier than before.

Batman approached him, a trial of children in his wake. "He's here," he spoke gruffly. Nodding, Barry turned and looked discreetly over Batman's shoulder. He saw Lex Luthor getting out of his limosine- he also saw the fearful faces of children as they crouched behind Green Lantern when the man walked by.

Lex walked up to Batman and Flash as Green Lantern closed in. The children all went back over to their toys as if none of the heroes (or villains) had ever arrived. All except for Wally. He stood next to Flash and grabbed the red-clad hand that hung next to him. Flash smiled at the boy and gripped his hand tightly. "Go play, Wally. We're just going to talk."

Wally nodded and ran off, but his eyes stayed on his uncle.

Lex put one arm around Batman's shoulders and the other around Green Lantern's as he smiled to Flash. "Ah... Flash. You brought friends."

Batman suspected that Lex wanted to choke the two heroes under his armpits. He detatched himself from Lex, as did Green Lantern. Lex 'tsk'ed at them. "Ah, you should be more warming. Look," he gestured out a hand, "the press are arriving."

Indeed, there was a helicopter swarming around overhead. There were also numerous reporters and cars showing up. Clark Kent and Lois Lane shoved their way through the crowd. Clark stuck his microphone in Luthor's face rather forcfully. "Lex Luthor! The name's Clark Kent. I work for the Daily Planet in Metropolis!"

"Metropolis..." Lex grinned. "I have a _friend _that works in Metropolis."

Clark smiled falsly. "Would you care to answer a few questions?"

Lex looked mindlessly at his watch, then back at Clark. "Of course not! We have close to half an hour before the festivities actually start!"

While Clark 'interrogated' Lex, Lois Lane was smiling up at the three heroes. "So... Flash, you brought friends?"

Flash nodded, repeated Lex's movements and putting an arm around Green Lantern's shoulders (he didn't _dare _do so to the Dark Knight). "Yup! The more the merrier, I like to say!"

As Lois talked to the three Justice Leaguers, Wally was playing with his Flash and Batman toys. They were just barely big enough so that their heads reached out over his fists. Johnathon nudged his friend. "Where's your uncle? He always comes to this kinda' stuff."

Wally sighed heavily, his face downcast. "He... he couldn't make it." Truth be told, Wally would _much _rather have Barry Allen here than he would the Flash.

"Oh," Johnathon said abruptly. "Well..."

"C'mon!" Tyler squeaked, dragging his friends behind him, pointing at Lex Luthor. "Look! Mr. Luthor bought us ice-cream!"

Indeed, Lex Luthor had bought gallons and gallons of the sweet ice. Wally got two scoops of vanilla while both of his friends got chocolate. They licked away at the cones happily while Lex grinned cheekily at the press, and _especially _at Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash (who was eating a scoop of strawberry). He looked sheepishly up at Batman, who was giving him 'the Glare'. "Uh... metabolism?"

Batman growled under his breath. Lex crossed over to Batman and Green Lantern, holding two cups of vanilla and two spoons. "Here!" he encouraged. "I _insist_."

Green Lantern, smiling, took his. Batman just grunted, "No thank-you."

Lex nodded, continuously smiling, and began to eat the ice-cream.

The ladies that were running the orphanage told the children to say thank you, and there came a chorus of "Thank you, Mr. Luthor!"

Johnathon and Tyler shouted happily while Wally watched his uncle. He _was _eating the ice-cream, but he was tense. Wally knew his uncle well enough to tell that he didn't like Lex Luthor, so, Wally didn't like Lex Luthor, either.

But he did like ice-cream.

It was another half-hour before all of the children had their fill of ice-cream. They were all sitting on the grass as they watched Lex Luthor, Mrs. Goodill, Ms. Tanner, Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash all standing up on the steps of the orphanage. Lex Luthor grinned proudly as someone gave him a large check.

A tall, large-shouldered man sat on the grass next to Wally. He had on wide-rimmed glasses and held a camera. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked the boy.

Wally shrugged. "I'm Wally," he said as the man began to take numerous pictures.

Sitting back, the reporter offered Wally his hand, which enveloped the boy's as he shook it. "Clark Kent."

The boy turned back to his uncle, who was shaking hands (begrudginly) with Lex Luthor and openly thanking him for helping his city. Green Lantern said his piece about how the Justice League wanted to do everything they could to help 'the citizens', and Batman scowled in the background. Clark Kent chuckled.

Wally looked at him. "Wha?"

Superman paused at how familiar the statement sounded. "Oh, I was just laughing at Batman. He doesn't seem to mix with cameras well, does he?"

Wally shook his head, and Clark chuckled again. A pretty woman with long, black hair approached him and pulled on his arm. "Clark, c'mon! We've gotta get more quotes!"

Clark grinned at Wally. "See 'ya around, Wally."

"See ya."

Johnathon and Tyler ran up to Wally, both holding pieces of printer paper. Tyler thrusted one at Wally. "C'mon!" he cried out. "We're gonna get _Batman's autograph_!"

_Good luck with that_, Wally thought. He smiled at the stories his uncle had told him about Batman. "Okay," he said. "Just gimme a second, would 'ya?"

The two shrugged at their friend. "We're not holding your spot in line!" Tyler called over his shoulder.

Wally rolled his eyes. Why did he need his uncle's autograph?

He sat down beneath a large oak tree and began to draw on his paper with a stray crayon he found. He drew Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. And in the middle, he drew his uncle- the Flash.

His uncle.

The Flash.

His uncle.

Wally sighed as he looked at his picture. He signed his name at the bottom and wrote down the date: August 7th, 1995.

"Psst!"

Wally looked up, but saw no one. He went back to his picture.

"PSST!"

He looked up again and yelped when a man appeared in front of him. The man was purple and had a black gottee. Behind him stood a clown with green hair and a smile that looked like it had been carved on his face with a meat-cleaver. A hand went over Wally's mouth, and he gave out a muffled cry. He heard a low chuckle and looked up. "Hey, kid. Just _chill_..."

Captain Cold.

**OOOH! CLIFF HANGER!**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"Flash slowly took a step towards Cold, his upper lip turned in a snarl. "You _dare _hurt him again, and I will make sure you regret it."

He pushed a green button, and the bomb beeped: **00:30:00:00**.


	3. The Bomb

**I own nothing except for the story line. :))))))**

He looked up again and yelped when a man appeared in front of him. The man was purple and had a black gottee. Behind him stood a clown with green hair and a smile that looked like it had been carved on his face with a meat-cleaver. A hand went over Wally's mouth, and he gave out a muffled cry. He heard a low chuckle and looked up. "Hey, kid. Just _chill_..."

Captain Cold.

Wally growled and kicked as Captain Cold held him tightly. "C'mon!" said the clown loudly as he touched the boy's nose lightly. "We wouldn't wanna ruin the suprise, would we?"

He stepped into the light and approached the orphanage. "Ooooh, Batsie!"

Batman turned and drew a bat-a-rang. Green Lantern powered up his ring, and Flash shooed the kids away, back into the building. The clown howled with laughter. "Oh, Batsie! Must we fight? We only wanted to come say 'hi'!"

"Hi," said the purple man as he stepped into the light. Green Lantern's eyes grew wide as he pointed his ring at the alien. "Sinestro!"

The man powered up his own ring and pointed it at the other man. The press was going wild.

The clown-man pushed Sinestro's arm down. "Sinestro, Sinestro, Sinestro... We aren't here to fight! We're just here to get the money!" He gestured to the large check that Mrs. Goodill was holding. She backed away into the building, and Flash shut the door on her, turning and guarding it, ready to fight to the death. He would _not _let Sinestro _or _Joker get to those kids...

Or his nephew...

That's when Captain Cold stepped into the light, one hand holding Wally's arms to his side as the boy was held in the air. His other hand was over the boy's mouth, muffling his protests. Flash's eyes grew wide, and his heart began to leap. _Wally_...

Batman pulled his bat-a-rang down, and Green Lantern's ring powered down. Joker howled again, leaping into the air. "See! See! You don't want us to hurt the _kid_, now do ya, Batsie?"

He clapped his hands again and again, reaching out for the large check. "Now, give it 'ere..."

Lex Luthor jumped in front of him. "Get back, theif!"

Joker laughed again. "Ooh... Lexie Luthor!" He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man's eyes. Batman threw his bat-a-rang and knocked it from the clown's hands. Frowning, Joker turned to face him, his hands on his hips. "Now, Batsie... That was _not _very smart."

He snapped his fingers, and Captain Cold removed his hand from Wally's mouth. The boy yelled at him as he reached behind his back- and pulled out a knife.

He put it on Wally's neck, and the boy stiffened. Flash tensed even more, his fists clenched tightly. Batman growled menacingly, and Sinestro smiled at Green Lantern, who just glared back. "See," Joker said as Lex Luthor inched away, "you don't want some stupid little kid to die on your watch, do you?"

He looked over his shoulder at Cold and nodded.

Cold sliced the knife along Wally's cheek, and the boy cried out as warm blood oozed down his face.

The reporters went crazy again.

Clark Kent, however, was as tense as his fellow heroes. Lois Lane shoved him out of the way to get a better shot on the action.

"Stop!" Flash roared at Cold.

Wally whimpered. He had _never _heard his uncle sounding so... frightening.

Flash slowly took a step towards Cold, his upper lip curved in a snarl. "You _dare _hurt him again, and I will make sure you regret it."

Cold smiled. "Ah... Flash. Really, what can you do to me if I have _him _here?" He nodded down to Wally, who was biting back tears.

"Just let the kid go!" Green Lantern yelled.

Joker frowned, kicking up the grass as he approached Batman, who had another bat-a-rang out, concealed by his cape. "I just wanna have s'more fun!" he yelled. "Hey! S'more. S'more! We should make s'mores!"

Green Lantern eyed Joker as the clown draped a hand on the hero's shoulder. Joker nodded to Cold. "You see, if you three don't do as I say... well, we'll have bunch o' more cases like this..."

Cold was about to swipe the knife against Wally's cheek again, but there was a flash of red. Wally was dropped indignantly. He yelped as he scraped his knees and hands against the concrete. His skin was white and powdery and starting to bleed, but he ignored it as he turned and saw his uncle engaged in a fierce battle with Cold. Cold flung ice-daggers, and Flash dodged, ramming his fists deep into Cold's face before Cold threw him back with a powerful ice blast. The scene began again.

Wally turned and saw Sinestro and Green Lantern flying high in the air, also engaged in battle. Green Lantern hit Sinestro with a large green fist that came from his Power Ring, and Sinestro blasted Green Lantern with his own yellow Power Ring.

Batman was trying to draw Joker away from the orphanage, but every time he got him a good ways away, Joker would leap onto the roof and do a tap-dance while Batman flung more propellants at him.

A shadow was suddenly cast on Wally, and he looked up, lip quivering, and saw a zombie-like man with a torn Superman-suit on. The zombie looked down and grabbed Wally by his hair. Wally shrieked as several of the orange locks were torn out.

"WALLY!" he heard Flash shout. This gave Captain Cold just big enough of an opening to hit Flash hard in the head with a block of ice. The hero fell, unconscious.

"FLASH!" Wally screamed, just barely remembering not to call him 'Uncle Barry'.

The zombie flung Wally over his shoulder and approached Captain Cold. The two- and a screaming, kicking Wally- walked over to the orphanage. Captain Cold pulled out a bomb, and Wally gasped. "No!" he shrieked. "Stop it! My friends are in there!"

Captain Cold chuckled eerily. "And that's why I'm doing it, kid!" he said as he put the bomb on the wall of the orphanage. "When all of these kiddos die, and the Justice League couldn't stop it, those heroes will be bashed like there's no tomorrow!"

He pushed a green button, and the bomb beeped: **00:30:00:00**

The numbers began to tick down. Wally screamed and punched the zombie in the face. The thing's forehead was so hard, though, that Wally felt the bones in his fist crack. He cried out in pain, and the zombie growled, dropping him on the ground. "Shut up... Grog not like scream."

Wally bit back another scream as his already-scraped knees got scraped again in the fall.

Then, there was a flash of red. "Uncle Barry?" he whispered.

Captain Cold was thrown back by a violent punch, and 'Grog' was thrown up into the air and kicked down the street. He collided painfully with the side of an abandoned warehouse. Superman looked down at the red-headed, bloody boy. He picked him up in his arms, gently asking him, "Are you okay?"

Whimpering, Wally shook his head. "My-my hand h-h-hurts..."

Superman winced when he saw white bones beyond the broken skin. "You tried to punch him, didn't you?"

Wally whimpered again.

Superman sighed and flew the boy over towards the cars. He handed him to Lois Lane. "Ms. Lane," he said, "this boy needs an ambulance." He turned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to kick some bad-guy butt."

And he flew off. Lois set Wally on the ground, and he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Get them out!" he cried, tears falling down his cheeks as she examined his broken hand.

She looked up at him, clearly confused. "What?"

"Captain Cold! He-he put a b-b-bomb on the orphanage!"

Lois's eyes grew wide as she stood. Superman flew by, holding Grog tightly in one hand. The zombie shot his eye-lasers into Superman's face, and the man fell ten feet from the sky, grabbing his burned eyes. He quickly shrugged it off and was about to fly away when Lois shouted, "Superman! There's a bomb!"

He froze and eyed her. "Are you sure?"

Lois looked down at Wally, who nodded. Lois turned back to Superman, who was containing Grog. The Kryptonian shouted at Batman, who was still 'dancing' with Joker, "Batman! There's a bomb! Disable it!"

"Kinda' busy!" the vigilante grunted as he dodged on of Joker's throwing-knives.

Green Lantern was still fighting with Sinestro. The two had beams of light interlocked with eachother, sending sparks off everywhere. Green Lantern grabbed his arm and forced Sinestro back, but the alien mimiced the motion, and Green Lantern was thrown back as his ray of light bursted into sparks. He caught himself in the sky and shook his head in his hands. Wally just barely saw him push on his ear and mutter something into the air. Then, he flew back in to take on Sinestro.

Wally turned and saw his uncle sitting up, shaking his head and groaning.

Ducking under the press barriers, Wally ran to him as Lois cried out, "Kid! Get back here!"

Wally skidded to a stop next to his uncle. Flash groaned and rubbed his head. "Wally!" he hissed when he saw the boy's hand. "What-" but he was interrupted by Captain Cold flinging an ice-dart at him. In a nano-second, Flash had Wally on his back, the boy's arms wrapped fiercely around his uncle's neck, as he ran around Captain Cold. "Hang on!" he shouted to the boy over the torrent of noise. Wally shoved his face into the bright red cloth on his uncle's shoulder.

Flash ran in tighter and tighter circles around Captain Cold until the man could have reached out and touched him. Then, he came to an abrupt halt, almost sending Wally flying over his shoulder. "Nighty-night!" Flash said cheerily as he punched Cold straight in the noggin, knocking him out. Flash then kicked the villain's gut harshly and said, "That's for my nephew."

He ran towards the reporters- slower this time- and set Wally down beyond the press barrier. He crouched down so that he could be eye-to-eye with the sitting boy. "Stay. Here."

And he was off, a blur of red.

Batman was still trying to deal with Joker, but he now had a visual on the bomb.

Then, there came a loud war-cry.

A mace collided with the back of Joker's head, and the clown fell off the side of the building, only to be caught by the same bird that had knocked his lights out. Hawkgirl nodded to Batman. "Go deal with the bomb!"

Batman nodded and whisked off to the side of the building.

The time read: **00:17:23:78**

Batman turned and roared at Hawkgirl. "CLEAR THE BUILDING! NOW!"

But he needen't have told her to. Wonder Woman was flying the last of the children out of the orphanage. She handed a wailing 2-year-old to a flustered Ms. Tanner. "Here," she said. "She's got a cut on her knee from all the kids trying to get out."

Ms. Tanner, not knowing what else to do, nodded and said, "Thank you."

Wonder Woman nodded. "You need to get these kids out of here."

Cop cars had already shown up, and the Police chief was nearing Wonder Woman, who had just been joined by Martian Manhunter. "There's a bomb," she explained rushedly to the man, who's eyes widened. "It's wired for maybe another ten minutes. Batman's trying to diffuse it, but we need to get all of these kids- and the other civilians- out of the area."

Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman helped diffuse the situation.

Grog was still up and fighting with Superman, and Joker had come out of his unconscious stupor and was now tossing taunts and knives at Flash, who dodged them with ease and began to kick, punch, and slap Joker every which way. The clown slumped, unconscious yet again, and Flash tied him up with a suddenly random piece of rope. He handed him to a police officer, and the Joker was thrown into the back of an armored truck with Captain Cold, who had a massive headache.

Up in the sky, Hawkgirl was hitting down the bolts of yellow that Sinestro threw at her while Green Lantern threw his own bolts at the alien. But soon enough, Sinestro, too, was overpowered and put in the truck with Joker and Captain Cold.

This left Hawkgirl, Superman, Green Lantern, and Flash all to deal with Grog. He, too, was easily apprehended.

The truck left, and so did the cops and reporters. The children were all gone, but Wally had sneaked away to see his uncle. He was rather confused that he had even _managed _to sneak away, but well, with the _bomb _threat and everything, and the mysterious dissapearence of Lex Luthor, it had been too easy.

Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were still dealing with the cops and the press, and Superman and Hawkgirl had flown off to help. This left the origional three heroes to the bomb.

They all hunched over it, swearing loudly and yelling strings of profanitites.

"Can't you shut it off?" came Barry's ticked voice.

Batman _seriously _wanted to thrown Flash off a cliff. "I'm _trying_. It's not very complex, but it has a thick outer mechanics system! I'm just getting through the first two levels!"

"How many levels are there?" Green Lantern asked as he glared at the time. **00:05:52:23**

"Eight," came Batman's grim voice.

Wally was about to approach his uncle, but his voice caught in his throat.

The locket!

His mother's locket!

He dashed into the building, making the door give a heavy _SLAM _as it flew open.

Flash and Green Lantern just caught a glimpse of fiery orange hair turning a corner. Flash swore. "Wally!"

Green Lantern was about to follow, but Batman put a hand on his arm. "It's no use. I'll never be able to break the levels in time. Can you contain the explosion?"

Green Lantern nodded. "I think so, but I'm pretty wiped from that battle with Sinestro."

Batman nodded. "I'll call J'onn. He should be able to help."

He pushed his comm link and called for the Martian.

Wally was pulling things out from under his bed in a frantic frenzy. Flash appeared behind him, swearing loudly. "Wally! Wallace West, what the Hell do you think you're doing? You should be out of here by now!"

"The locket!" Wally cried openly, his hand throbbing as he held it to his chest, using his other to drag out his shoebox of things.

"What?" Flash asked as he picked up his nephew. Wally kicked and flailed, pulling himself away.

"The locket!" he screamed. He dug through the box, but-

_It wasn't there_.

"NO!" he shrieked and began to tear through the bathroom. He had been showing it to Samantha a few days before. Where was it?

Flash zoomed forward and grabbed his nephew. "Wally, we've got to go-"

"Uncle Barry, it was Mommy's locket!"

Barry looked down at the red-haired boy in front of him. "Wally, it may have been, but-"

"I'm not leaving without it!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WALLY!"

Wally froze, his eyes full of tears. "It's all I have left of her."

Flash groaned and began to zip around the bathroom and the bedroom. Wally saw red painted all of his walls and floors as Flash searched the room up and down. Wally was getting a head-ache. Suddenly, Flash froze, holding up the silver chain in Wally's face.

The boy squealed with delight. "Where was it?" he asked as his uncle pulled it over the boy's head.

"Under your pillow, now c'mon, Wally!"

There came the cock of a gun, and Barry slowly looked up from his nephew's face and saw-

"Luthor," he growled.

**Oh, I know- You hate me right now... WELLLLL**

**TEASER!**

**"Casualties... There had been three.**

**Two members...**

**And a kid..."**


	4. Casualties

**WOW! I love all of you, my little communists! SO... here's the next chapter!**

**I own nothing. :(**

There came the cock of a gun, and Barry slowly looked up from his nephew's face and saw-

"Luthor," he growled.

Diana swore as she saw the hectic, frantic children, police officers, and reporters running to-and-thro. J'onn had flown off earlier, and Wonder Woman, despite having the Man-of-Steel and a pissy Thangorian with a mace to back her up, was having trouble keeping everyone calm.

Mrs. Goodill, a short and fat woman with white hair, ran up to Amazonian princess. "We're missing a child!" she screeched.

Diana's eyes grew wide. "What!"

"We're missing a-"

"I heard you!" Diana blurted. "How did this _happen_?"

"In-in all of the ruckus, he-he must have slipped away!"

Wonder Woman wanted to slap the woman into a coma, but she didn't. Instead, she flew over to Superman, who was talking to the Police Chief. She grabbed his arm tightly. "Superman! We're missing a kid."

The man's eyes grew abnormally wide. "Who?"

Mrs. Goodill ran up. "Wally West!"

Batman looked up from the timer- **00:02:13:57**- at J'onn, who was landing next to Green Lantern. "Where is Flash?" the Martian asked.

Green Lantern's eyes grew wide. "Damn," he hissed. "He- he ran inside. I dunno why."

Batman growled and was about to go into the orphanage, but J'onn grabbed his bicep. "Bruce," he said, "you have two minutes to get out of here. You are a human, and therefore perceptable to the same fate as a human. Go."

Batman growled, but didn't argue. As he dashed off, he turned and yelled at Green Lantern, "FIND HIM!"

Green Lantern nodded and ran into the building. J'onn eyed the clock.

**00:01:14:32**

Barry stood slowly, pulling Wally behind his legs, as Luthor pressed the cold metal of the gun into his forehead. "Lex..." he warned. "Let me get the kid out of here-"

"No."

Flash growled, "Lex, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna 'what'?" Lex laughed as the speedster grimaced. "You can't beat the bullet at point-blank, can you?"

"You don't want to blow up, do you?"

Luthor smiled. "Oh, I won't die, I can assure you," he said, using his free hand to pull down the neck of his shirt. "Lookie here, Flash. Five inches of pure titanian steel. I'm not going to die, but you are."

Luthor pulled on a thick helmet with only a long slit for eyes. "You're going to die in here, Flash. Sure, I'll get banged up, but you're going to go up in flames."

Wally whimpered and hugged his uncle's legs. "Luthor," Flash's voice held a lot more angst at the child's touch. "Lex, Lex, please... Just let me get him outta' here... Please..."

Lex scowled under the mask. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled by the thick metal protection. "And let the reputation of the Justice League stand? If it weren't for that brat, this place would have blown with _all _of those little twerps inside. But no..." He chuckled. "I live. You die. That kid dies. The Justice League is ruined." Luthor's eyes held a wild gleam. "I can't die. I'm infused with a self-healing and super-strength gene... Steroids on steroids!" He laughed at his own joke.

Wally pushed himself farther into his uncle's legs, and Barry put his hand on the boy's head, fingering his nephew's orange locks. They were long and curly and soft, just like Iris's... Barry bit back a sob. Now was _not _the time to cry.

It might be the last time he saw his nephew.

Okay, crying was approperiate.

Suddenly, a large green fist threw Luthor into the opposite wall. Green Lantern burst into the room and threw a shield over himself, Flash, and Wally. "What're you doing?" Flash was about to ask, but then-

**BOOM!**

Mrs. Goodill shrieked and fainted as the orphanage exploded. "Great Hera..." Diana gasped. Superman, Hawkgirl, Batman, and Wonder Woman all gathered and watched as, miles away, J'onn tried to contain the explosion.

It was huge for such a small bomb.

J'onn's body was tiny, but even at such a distance, you could see his long arms being stretched to their limits as the bubble in which the explosion resided grew larger and larger.

Then, like a water balloon, it popped.

Hot ash and flames flew out, knocking the Martian from the air. The numerous tongues and tendrils of fire and smoke flew out, lighting up the sky. The heroes' eyes mirrored the flames.

Slowly, the members' eyes met. Batman gulped. Hawkgirl paled and said, "But- Flash a-and Green Lantern a-and..." she looked down at her mace, which hung limply from the strap that wrapped around her wrist. "...the kid..."

Casualties.

There had been three- two members, and a kid.

Batman swore under his breath and hit the nearest thing- which happened to be a light pole. It heaved and buckled, a large dent in its side. Superman's eyes were filled with tears. Hawkgirl collapsed onto the ground. Wonder Woman just stood there, shocked.

There had _never _been casualties before.

Everyone was silent for several long moments.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

No one even _dared _to blink.

Then, their communicators sprung to life. J'onn's voice came on. _"We need an ambulance... Now."_

Barry woke up on his stomach, moaning. Everything was hot and murky with black smoke. Green Lantern was next to him, unconscious. His suit was ripped open at his left, and his skin was busted all over his left hand, where he kept his ring. His whole arm was covered in blood, and his face was contorted in pain.

_Good_, Barry thought. _At least he can feel it all._

His head was foggy, and his skin felt all raw. He saw that his suit, too, was torn and smoking from the explosion. He and Green Lantern lay in a once-building, a small crater their bed. Barry's skin felt as if it had been ripped off, thrown in a furnace, and then taped back onto, only to be rubbed with sandpaper.

But he was alive.

Alive.

Wait-

Luthor!

He sat up and looked around, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"He _did _survive," Flash growled.

Then, there came a whimper.

Flash's eyes lit up, and he remembered _everything_.

He turned and saw Green Lantern sitting up, holding a bruised and battered, bleeding seven-year-old boy with bright orange hair. The boy was cradled like an infant in John's arms, his face holding no emotion. He was unconscious... Unconscious... _Please, dear God, _Barry begged and pleaded as he crawled over to sit next to Green Lantern, _please, dear God, help him to be unconscious..._

Flash put a hand on the boy's neck.

There was a pulse.

Barry's shoulders shook with relieved sobs as he pulled the boy from Green Lantern's arms and into his. "Thank God!" he cried openly, kissing the boy's mucky hair. "Thank you, dear God! Wally..." He stroked the boy's hair from his ash-covered face. "Wally..." he said, putting a hand on the boy's cheek. "C'mon, Wally... Wake up. Wake up... Wake up, Wally... C'mon, kid... C'mon!"

Green Lantern looked sullenly at his friend. Flash didn't even acknowledge the extent of his own injuries. It looked as if one of his legs was broken from falling during the explosion. His right arm was bruised pretty well, and he had a huge, bloody welt on his head where his mask had ripped, revealing light blond hair. The kid, though... John shook his head. The kid should be dead. That blast was Hell for him, and he was practically an alien! Not to mention a full-grown man. Flash had hyper-healing, _and _he was a grown man (even if he didn't normally act it), but he looked pretty beat, too.

The kid...

His left arm was mangled. His right leg was bleeding heavily, and there was a scrape from his left eyebrow to the corner of his lip. His hand was crushed, and his knees were scraped up pretty bad, before _and _after the explosion.

Thank God, indeed.

J'onn came through the smoke. He, too, looked battered, his 'X' ripped up, and several scratches on his large green chest. He eyed the boy in Flash's arms. "Who..."

John shrugged. "Some kid-"

"He's not some kid!" Flash snapped suddenly, with such a furocity that Green Lantern jumped. He looked at his teammate, his friend, with wide eyes. "He's my nephew..." Flash said quietly as he gazed at the boy.

The child coughed once, small.

Then again.

Then again, loud and violent.

Barry helped him sit up, and the kid emptied his stomach of all ice-cream. His eyes were fogged over, and his body sagged as he looked up at Flash. "U-Uncle Barry?"

Flash nodded, licking his lips as he bit back more tears. "Yeah, Wally... It's okay... It's me. Uncle Barry's here... He's got'cha... He's got'cha..."

The ambulance, along with the other four heroes, arrived shortly. Flash put Wally onto a stretcher, and the boy was about to be whisked off when Barry grabbed the ER's arm. He turned. "Look, I know you're a hero, but we gotta get this kid to the hospital!" the man said, exasperated.

"Can- can I ride with him?"

The man's eyes widened at Flash's question. "Uh... Uh, yeah. Sure."

Flash opened one of the doors and hopped in, taking a seat next to Wally. He grabbed the boy's hand, and the doors closed before the ambulance ran off, lights and horns blaring.

Everyone looked at Green Lantern, who was downing a bottle of water as he sat on a large piece of debris. He held up a hand as he caught his breath. Batman ignored it.

"Who was that kid?"

"W- Wally West," John gasped.

Everyone waited while he took another swig. He gaped up at them, still not quite sure what they were all so curious about. Shayera gave an exasperated sigh/growl. "John, how does Barry _know _him?"

"Wha- oh! He's his nephew."

"WHAT?"

**HA HA HA HA HA! Another cliffhanger!**

**Last chapter coming up 2morrow! SO BE READY! (P.S.- if u LOOOOOVE Wally West, like I do, look up 'Wallace's Nightmare' under COMICS- JUSTICE LEAGUE**

**TEASER!**

**" 'I'll find a job, Wally. I'll find a job out of state. I'll get us some tickets. I'll quit the League. I'll quit being Flash, Wally. We can go, start somewhere new. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"**

**Wally nodded. Barry smiled. "I'll quit. I- I'll send in a resignation form first thing in the morning..."**

**GASP!**

**Flash can't stop being the FLASH, can he?**

**WELL READ ON AND FIND OUT MY LITTLE COMMUNISTS!**

**I'm evil.**

**I KNOW!**


	5. The End?

**LAST CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**OKAY im kinda sad dat its da last chapter, but oh well! I have to work on Meet the Family with Robin and Batman (if u cant tell, i love the mentor/protege bonding fluffies stuffsies)**

**ANYWHOO!  
>I own nothing.<strong>

**WAAAAAAAAAA!**

Everyone waited while he took another swig. He gaped up at them, still not quite sure what they were all so curious about. Shayera gave an exasperated sigh/growl. "John, how does Barry _know _him?"

"Wha- oh! He's his nephew."

"WHAT?"

Flash was still bleeding, still in uniform, when the others arrived. They were silent as they watched Flash sitting next to the bed, pulling the crisp white sheets up over Wally's bandaged chest. "Is that better?" he asked.

Wally nodded. "U-Uncle Barry?"

"Yes, Wally?"

Wally sniffled, tears coming down his cheeks. "U-Uncle Barry, I miss you..."

Flash put a hand on the boy's cheek. "I miss you, too, kid..."

"W-Why can't I just l-l-live with y-you?"

The boy was sobbing by now. Flash was trying to hold back sobs. "I want you to, kid... Wally, it's not that I don't want you to live with me. I love you, Wally, I just-"

"I-I know..." the boy sniffled. "T-They'll just t-t-take m-m-m-me away again..."

Flash shed a few tears as he kissed his nephew's head.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Then, Flash took in a deep breath. "Wally... Wally, I promise, I will do everything within my power to get you back. I promise."

The boy's eyes filled with sorrow. "T-t-that's what you s-s-said last t-time, too..."

Barry looked away, holding the boy's hand tightly. "Wally... I am trying, Wally..."

"I-I know..."

Barry looked back at the boy. He was still oblivious to the others that hung at the door. Barry wiped more hair from Wally's face. "Wally, I- I can't be the Flash and- and I- I don't have a job, Wally... I don't even have time for one, doing so much with the League..."

Wally nodded. "I-I k-k-k-know, Uncle Barry... I u-understand..."

There was another long silence, then Barry spoke. "I'll quit."

Wally's face grew pale. "W-Wha?"

"I'll find a job, Wally. I'll find a job out of state. I'll get us some tickets. I'll quit the League. I'll quit being Flash, Wally. We can go, start somewhere new. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Wally nodded. Barry smiled. "I'll quit. I- I'll send in a resignation form first thing in the morning..."

Wally burst into tears, and Barry was taken aback. "Wally! What-"

"Y-you can't q-q-quit being the F-F-Flash!"

Barry's face fell, and he turned away from Wally.

The other League members wanted to leave, but they were too engrossed in the conversation to pry their eyes away- even Batman.

"You c-can't quit..." Wally said quietly.

Barry turned back to his nephew. "I will do _anything _for you, Wally. _Anything_."

"Then never s-s-stop... Never s-stop being a h-h-h-hero, being Flash..." The boy's voice grew stronger as he continued. "Never stop saving people, Uncle Barry... Like my friends. Like Johnathon and Tyler, and even mean kids like Tommy Luis... Uncle Barry... I want to live with you, but you can't be Flash _and _Barry Allen... So- so be Flash..."

Barry pulled down his cowl and kissed Wally's forehead. He had a _lot _to think about. "Go to sleep, kid..." he said. Wally nodded and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, Wally fingered the silver locket around his neck and whispered, "Goodnight, Mommy..."

Barry stood.

"Having a nice evesdropping, are you?"

Everyone jumped.

Barry turned. Pure, blind fury and rage was in his eyes as he glared at the others. No one knew what to say. Green Lantern slowly limped forward. "Barry-"

"Don't," Barry snapped, turning back around to face Wally. He gripped the foot rail of the bed. "Just don't, John..." The fury in his voice disappeared suddenly. His shoulders shook, and it took everyone a moment to realize that Flash was sobbing. "Don't..." he whispered. "Please..."

Barry dropped down onto one of the chairs in the room and hunched over, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. His shoulders shook with sobs.

Hawkgirl sat down next to him and hugged his arm tightly, rubbing comforting circles in his back. "Ssh... Barry, Wally's fine... He's gonna be okay."

"No, he's not," Barry suddenly snapped. Shayera was thrown back by Barry's sudden mood swings.

Green Lantern sat on Barry's other side. Diana walked over to sit next to Wally's bed, across from Barry, and Batman stood at the foot of the bed, watching Barry intensely. J'onn hung in the back of the room. Superman stayed at the doorframe.

Barry shook his head as the sobs extingushed themselves. "I- I don't know what to do... I can't just leave him at another orphanage- he's my nephew for God's sake! But... I can't be Flash and a father..."

Batman stepped forward. "Barry..." everyone was surprised that Batman called him by his first name "Barry, take some time off... Be with Wally. Then, make your decision. And, no matter what you pick, we'll be behind you the whole way."

Everyone echoed their agreements.

Barry stood slowly, looking longingly at Wally as he crossed over to the boy's side. His tiny chest rose and fell as he snored softly. "Right," Barry said. "Take a break..." He took in a deep breath and sighed shakily as he slowly wiped the orange tendrils from Wally's face.

The boy woke up. "Uncle Barry?"

Barry smiled. "I'm sorry, Wally... I didn't mean to wake you-"

"It's okay," the boy said, pulling himself into a sitting position. He yawned heavily. "I'm not tired."

Diana and Shayera giggled.

Wally froze and gaped as he looked around his hospital room. His mouth was open in a large 'O', and his eyes were so wide that they looked as if they would pop out of the boy's head. "Wow," he gasped. "The- the Justice League..."

Green Lantern smiled and stood, walking over to the boy's bed. Everyone else followed and stood around Wally in a 'U'.

The boy's look of shock suddenly turned into one of pure happiness. "Cool."

Everyone smiled and chuckled- even Batman.

"I'm Shayera Hol," Hawkgirl said, offering Wally her hand. He shook it with his good one. Everyone went around, introducing themselves. When they came to Superman, Wally grinned.

"Hey! You sat next to me today to take pictures!"

Superman chuckled and nodded. "Yup. My name is Clark Kent."

"Cool!" the boy squeaked.

He stayed awake for the next several hours, talking with the Justice League. He told them about himself, and they talked to him openly, more openly then they would have ever talked to _anyone_. Barry stood back in the doorway, smiling, shaking his head as he watched Wally explain in great detail some story about a dragon and a peacock. The boy's eyes grew wide as he gestured to the air, one arm being restricted to the confines of a bright red cast with a little lightning bolt on its side.

Barry sighed.

He didn't need a break to decide.

He knew.

He had chosen.

_**Six Months Later:**_

Wally woke up screaming. His head was sweaty, and his heart was leaping into his throat.

The lights to the boy's room came on, and suddenly, Barry was in the room, sitting on the bed. He had just come back from his first mission back with the League, and still had his Flash costume on, but the cowl was pulled off. He put Wally's face gently into his cupped hands.

"Wally, Wally I'm here... It's okay. What's wrong?"

Wally shook visably, pulling himself into his uncle's arms. "Ijusthadanightmarethat'sall."

Barry grinned at how Wally spoke. He could understand it, being a speedster himself, but no one else could tell what the boy was saying half the time. It had only been a few weeks since Wally had gotten his powers, and he was still trying to keep them under control.

Barry sighed. Wally had powers now. And, when he got them under control, he would want to be a hero. Barry knew it. When Flash had found out that _he _had powers, from the lab incident when he was only twelve, he was thrilled. His own uncle (this one by blood) was a speedster, too. Jay Garrick. He helped Barry learn to control his powers, and, when Jay grew too old to be the Flash, Barry took his place.

Barry looked deep into Wally's eyes. The boy had been living with him for the past four months. It took one month for Barry to find a job, clean up his apartments, and even send out a request for guardianship. It took another month for Wally to become Barry's foster son. Now, Wally was still Barry's foster son. The adoption date was on April 3rd, 1996. And Barry couldn't be any more excited.

He had been given a bit of help with the bills.

He had finished off the past three months with his apartments, and a strange check from Bruce Wayne had appeared in the mail. Barry wasn't giving out how much the check had been, but it bought him a three bed-room house and a good three months worth of groceries for him and Wally.

Wally looked up at his uncle. "-"

Barry held up his hands, grinning. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah_." He brushed Wally's hair from his face. "Try again. At a _normal _speed."

The boy nodded and strained to talk slowly. "Uncle Barry, do you have nightmares about... stuff?"

Barry frowned, pulling Wally onto his lap. "Well, that depends. What kind of _stuff_?"

Wally bit his lip, sniffling. Barry quickly said, "Hey, hey, hey, Wally... Ssh... Ssh, it's okay. Don't cry..."

Wally nodded, catching his breath. "I- I had a nightmare that you left me..."

Barry felt his heart drop as Wally sat there, fiddling with the locket around his neck. "Wally," he crooned, pulling the boy's chin up so that he could look into his nephew's emerald-green eyes. "Wally, I will _never _leave you."

Wally's eyes began to water. "Y- you promise?"

Barry nodded. "I promise."

Wally extended his pinky. "_Pinky _promise?"

Barry laughed, but shook pinkies. "_Pinky _promise..."

**AW! Don't you just love happy endings?**

**OKAY!**

**1. I know that this isn't how it all actually happened (Wally getting powers, his family life, and how Barry and Iris both came to care for Wally, BUT It's my version, so SHUT UP YOU COMMUNISTS!**

**2. REVIEW!**

**3. Read 'Meet the Family' under YJ- Robin**

**THANKS YA'LL FOR BELIEVEN' IN ME!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(unless ur like a stalker or something, then u creep me out.)**

**COMMUNISTS WILL BITE YOUR HEADS OFF IF U DONT REVIEW!**


End file.
